


Głód

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jedzenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki próbuje zemścić się na Tonym, na głodniaka. Rezultat odbiega od jego oczekiwań.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Głód

Loki był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy w obliczu tragedii popadają w czarną rozpacz, ale relatywnie szybko zaczynają szukać rozwiązania problemu. Tak było, gdy Thor zrzucił go z Bifrostu- Loki otarł łzy i znalazł sojusznika, oraz gdy Thor z pomocą ziemskich dziwadeł pokonał swojego brata i zaciągnął go do Asgardu w kajdanach. Loki był początkowo przerażony wizją zimnej celi pozbawionej wygód, ale w mgnieniu oka zaczął kombinować, jak się wywinąć od kary. Ukorzył się przed Odynem, użył swej matki, by zmanipulować ojca, przeciągnął Thora na swoją stronę i voilà, uniknął odpowiedzialności za całe to zamieszanie na Ziemi. Obiecał stronić od kłopotów i nie mścić się na nikim, ale Odyn chyba wiedział, że to nie do końca wykonalne.

Ze wszystkich Avengersów Loki najbardziej gardził Hulkiem, z oczywistych powodów. Wszelako, stanięcie z nim w szranki mogło się źle skończyć, i to nie dla Hulka. Następny na liście był Hawkeye, ale jego strzegła Czarna Wdowa i jej Loki naprawdę się bał. Zlodowaciały Kapitan był niewart uwagi Lokiego. Thor zdawał się mieć serdecznie dość swojego brata i Loki nie chciał go chwilowo drażnić, w końcu potrzebował przecież tego lojalnego idioty, choćby po to, by otwarcie szydzić z jego inteligencji. Został więc butny Tony Stark.

Loki przywdział swą paradną zbroję i swój piękny hełm, który był tysiąc razy lepszy od hełmu Thora. Gorzko żałując utraty Gungira i berła, Loki musiał udać się do Starka z gołymi rękami. Może czas pomyśleć o wyczarowaniu nowego berła? Zielonego albo czarnego, koniecznie błyszczącego.

Na Ziemi dzień był jasny, w powietrzu wyczuwalna była już wiosna. Uch, co za wstrętna pogoda, pomyślał Loki, gdzież ciemne chmury i niekończący się deszcz? Ktoś tak mroczny jak Loki nie mógł rozkoszować się słonecznym blaskiem i ciepłem. Od razu poczuł się gorzej od tej okropnej aury.

Stark dał się kompletnie zaskoczyć, siedział przy stole z twarzą wolną od jakiejkolwiek myśli. Jego przyodziewek był skąpy i spłowiały, zdawać by się mogło, że dopiero wstał z łóżka, a może w ogóle się nie kładł. Przed nim stał talerz pełen zupy, Stark metodycznie unosił łyżkę do ust i nie przestał nawet gdy dostrzegł już Lokiego. Co za obraza, a gdzież błaganie o litość i paniczne okrzyki?

\- Nadszedł twój koniec, marny śmiertelniku! Zapłacisz mi za-

\- Taa, dobra, tylko nie tak głośno, głowa mi pęka. - Stark wymamrotał i siorbnął odrobinę zupy. - Mam kaca i nawet nie jestem pewny, czy ty naprawdę tu jesteś.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem! Jak śmiesz sugerować, że mógłbym być jeno wytworem twojego upojonego alkoholem umysłu? Jestem najznamienitszym magiem we wszystkich-

\- Aha, ok. Wyrazy uznania oraz do widzenia. - Stark pochylił się nad talerzem i w milczeniu kontynuował posiłek.

Loki nie wiedział nawet, co bardziej uraziło jego dumę. Stark ignorował go i w ogóle się nie bał. Dlaczego tak ciężko jest wzbudzać respekt i siać zgrozę wśród wrogów? Przecież Loki miał na głowie swój złowrogi hełm, z rogami! Czy to dlatego, że był adoptowany?

Na domiar złego, Loki nie mógł nie czuć aromatu zupy. Ciepły, kojący zapach przypominający dzieciństwo, beztroskę, niewinność. Loki zwykł przesiadywać w pałacowej kuchni, zafascynowany czarami odprawianymi przez kucharki, był przekonany, że sporządzają magiczne polewki. Kiedyż to było! Wieki temu, za innego żywota.

Stark bezczelnie przerwał kontemplację Lokiego i burknął - Może przestaniesz stać tam i się ślinić, jeśli jesteś głodny, to nalej sobie, zupa stoi tam, w garnku.

\- A jaka to? - Loki zapytał, nim zdołał się opanować. Nic nie jadł od dawna, jego życiowa rola niezrozumianego, tragicznego bohatera wymagała zapadniętych policzków i wychudzonej sylwetki.

\- Rosół. Dobry na kaca. Talerze są tam.

Nie wierząc, że to się działo naprawdę, Loki nalał zupy do talerza, mając nadzieję, że nie była zatruta. Zasiadł naprzeciw Starka i bez słowa oddał się przyjemności jedzenia. Tylko kilka łyżek, powiedział sobie, ale wkrótce ogarnęła go błogość, zupa rozgrzała jego zziębnięte ciało i bryłkę lodu, jaką miał za serce. Wspomnienia beztroskich dni dzieciństwa, wspólnych obiadów wypełniły jego umysł. Matka troskliwie dodawała zielonego groszku do talerza Lokiego, wiedząc, że to było jedyne gotowane warzywo, które jej mały niejadek akceptował. Pytania przy stole, czy bawił się z innymi dziećmi i czy nakarmił swojego szczeniaczka. Tak szybko te czasy minęły, zastąpione przez lata pełne zawiści i złości.

\- Boże, Loki, jak ci nie smakuje, to nie jedz, nie musisz płakać jak dziecko. - mruknął Stark i odsunął od siebie swój talerz.

Loki uzmysłowił sobie, że w istocie, z niemądrego wzruszenia nad swoją przeszłością, uronił kilka łez. I to przez Starkiem! Teraz to już na pewno musiał go uśmiercić.

Nim zdecydował, jaki straszliwy czar rzucić na skacowanego bohatera ziemskiego ciemnogrodu, w drzwiach pojawił się Bruce, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Loki zesztywniał ze strachu, choć Bruce zdawał się być raczej pokojowo usposobiony, ale przecież nie można ufać bestii.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, Stark!- Loki warknął, mrużąc oczy i wstał, gotów salwować się ucieczką w każdej chwili.

\- Mówi się "dziękuję", księżniczko!

\- Twój koniec będzie marny! - Loki zagroził na odchodnym i zniknął w chmurze szarego dymu.

Wszystko poszło nie tak. Zamiast okrutnej zemsty- domowy obiad. Teraz Loki miał straszną ochotę na coś słodkiego. On, taki zgorzkniały! Co za koszmarne upokorzenie!


End file.
